


Last Time

by ficvixen



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Night in the Woods - Freeform, Nitw, greggxangus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficvixen/pseuds/ficvixen
Summary: Gregg Texts Angus at work and lures him home for a surprise!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen very many NiTW fics and I love this ship, so here ya go!

“You know you were supposed to return this movie like a week ago, right?” Angus questions, sliding his glasses down the bridge of his nose and holding up the DVD case for the young man to see. 

“Yeah, so what?” The boy scowls at the man behind the counter, challengingly. Angus is a little surprised by the tone, but keeps his cool like he always does. 

“It means you owe me an extra five bucks. A fee, that's what.”

“Aw, you kiddin’ me?”

“ _No_ , I’m not-” _bvvvvt._ Angus’ phone buzzes softly in his pocket, interrupting the soon-to-be bickering between the two. He sighs and reaches for it, keeping an eye on the kid. “Don't move a muscle.” He mumbles, sliding his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. A message from Gregg? He knows he’s at work, what does he need? 

[Angus? Your shift over yet?]

 

[No, I’m here for another hour. Did you need something?]

_ting_

The bell over the door sounds as the young man runs out of the video store...without paying his fee. Angus swiftly makes his way from behind the counter, but it was too late. He hears the pitter patter of the boy's sneakers as he sprints down the sidewalk. Agnus is a big man, no way he could catch up to that little bugger. 

“Damn it-” _bvvvvt._ His phone again. Angus huffs and checks his messages. 

[Ya can't just come home now, big guy?]

Big guy. Gregg only ever called him that when he wanted something. 

[I can't just leave work. You know that.]

[Plz? :c ]

[Gregg.]

[I have a surprise.]

Angus exhales deeply and drags a hand down his face before stroking his beard. It was pretty dead in here, and it was almost closing time anyhow. He replies to Gregg.

[Better be good.]

[Woo!]

Angus smiles at his phone briefly before putting it in his pocket. He follows regular procedures that went with closing up shop, then grabs his hat from the counter and puts it atop his head before heading out. The cool autumn breeze nearly takes his hat off. He holds the brim of it to keep it from flying away as he watches the leaves dance and swirl in the wind. The night was almost serene enough for him to forget about the stress of the day. _Almost_. It still lingers with him, especially after what happened just a little while ago. Oh well, he’d be home soon enough with Gregg. His cure.

______________________

Angus sighs in contempt as he pulls his apartment door key from his pocket. Finally home. As he fiddles with the key and lock, he hears some quick footsteps on the other side of the door. They sound quite discordant too, as if someone had almost tripped. What on earth was Gregg doing now? Angus was curious as to what that surprise was all of a sudden. He unlocks the door and quickly opens it, very pleased to be greeted by a welcoming warmth as he looks about the room. 

“Gregg-” Oh. _Oh_. There he was. On the couch. In his leather jacket. In _only_ his leather jacket. A sneer plastered on his face, accompanied by a glowing blush on his cheeks. From alcohol or fluster, Angus was not sure. There was a big probability of both. His hand is placed ever so delicately over his crotch to leave just a bit to the imagination. Angus stands at the door, frozen, his lips parted. A growing assembly of butterflies in his gut. 

So, this was the surprise. 

_This_ is what he wanted. Of course. 

“Gregg, what the hell-”

“Hey, big guy.” Gregg says quietly, his voice low and smooth. Not usual. His smirk grows a little while Angus’ heart knocks against his ribs. 

“Gregg, I-” He clears his throat. “You made me leave work for this?” He tries to sound stern as he closes the door behind himself, but his voice still wavers a bit. 

“Yeah, I...” He chuckles, letting his head fall back against the couch. He must have had a few too many. “I was really missin’ you, cap’n. You were gonna make me wait that much longer?” He pouts a little, but it doesn't stay long. The look on Angus’ face tickles him. 

“We can't keep doing this.”

“Did you miss me at work?” Gregg interrupts. 

“Well...yeah-”

Gregg stands from the couch and lets his jacket fall from his shoulders to the carpet. His hand still cups his crotch while his free hand combs his ginger hair from his face. He saunters over to Angus. “And you want me?”

“Gregg.” 

“Do you?” He asks, finally uncovering himself. Angus glances down at what he exposed for an instant before Gregg places a hand on his chest. Angus wonders for a moment if Gregg can feel his heart pounding as hard as it is. 

“Yeah..” He admits. 

“Then what's the fuss..?” Gregg questions, taking hold of the man through his pants. Angus leans back against the nearby wall and just about melts to Greggs touch. 

“Mm..” He purrs, hungrily. Gregg can feel the man's voice reverberate in his chest where his palm rests. He smirks and looks up at Angus with enthusiastic eyes before kissing him on the mouth. Greedily. 

“Last time I do this.” He says against Gregg’s lips. Gregg almost laughs. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He says lightheartedly, gently grasping and groping Angus’ stiffening cock. The room goes quiet other than the sound of breathing and subtle grunting and the rustling of Angus’ clothing. He pulls away from the kiss suddenly, breathing heavily. 

“What’s up..?” Gregg murmurs, scanning Angus’ face.

“Nothin’,bug.” He breathes, quickly pulling off his vest and dropping it before handling his tie. His adrenaline had his hands rattling and he was in such a rush, it seemed. Gregg laughs at him while Angus’ face burns with fluster and frustration, just trying to get his damned tie undone. Gregg finally decides to help him out.

“Relax, big guy.” He say playfully, unraveling the tie for him. He unfolds Angus’ shirt collar and slowly pulls the garment from around his neck, letting it fall from his fingers. Angus breaths outs and relaxes a little. Looks like Gregg was in charge of undressing him now, since Angus couldn't do it himself. Button by button, Gregg undoes Angus’ shirt. Angus just watches, placing his hands on the smaller man's hips. Playing with his ass, perfectly cupped in his hands. He throbs in his pants needily. 

Eventually his shirt falls from his shoulders to accompany the collection of clothes already on the floor, putting Angus’ strong chest and protruding belly on display. He was stocky, and strong looking. Coarse hair covers his upper body and leads way for a hairy trail that goes down his abdomen and stops where the waistband of his pants start. Such a contrast from Greggory’s pale, slender, nearly hairless, body. Gregg admires all of him, though. With both his eyes and his hands. He sucks on his bottom lip as he looks Angus up and down. So much lust in his expression. Something Angus picks up on immediately, he can see in his face and feel it In his own gut and groin. He takes Gregg by the hips and steps away from the wall, kissing him deeply, leaving Gregg smiling into his mouth. He steps backward until he falls back onto the couch with Angus over him. He blinks open his eyes to look down at Angus’ still clothed bulge. He rocks his hips against it until Angus groans and undoes his belt. And then his pants. 

_Finally_ , Gregg thought. _‘Bout time_.

Angus’ dick practically springs out of his pants and flops onto Gregg’s thigh. He parts his lips and stares at it as Angus stands with his knees on either side of Gregg so he could tug his pants further down. Gregg sat up a suddenly, and takes hold of the Angus’ cock with an uncontrollable desire. Angus jumps a bit when Gregg starting pumping his hand and jumps even harder when he feels Gregg's tongue polishing his tip. 

“Ugh..” Angus groans quietly, tilting his chin towards the ceiling. Gregg pulls away. 

“You like that?”

“Yeah.”

“You want more?” 

“ _Please._ ” 

Gregs grins and takes Angus’ length into his mouth. As much as he could, anyway. Gregg had a big mouth, but Angus was bigger. 

“Mm..” Gregg hums and closes his eyes, bobbing his head rhythmically. He can feel his lover’s thighs shake and jerk as he does so. He’s so erect himself that he grabs his own twitching dick and strokes himself just to find some relief. 

Angus starts to rock his hips, pushing more of his length into Greggory’ mouth. “Fuck...” He swears under his breath. That's when Gregg opens his eyes again and looks up at Angus. Dazed. Appearing so ready to please. Still bobbing his head. Angus thought he was going to lose it. He takes a first full of Gregs’ hair and bites his lip as he slowly pulls out of his mouth. Greg falls onto his back, already knowing what Angus wants. 

“You gonna fuck me, big guy?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Huh?” 

“ _Oh yeah._ ”

Gregg smirks and wraps his legs around Angus waste as he climbs over top of him again. He slings his arm over the man's neck and waits as patiently as he could. When Angus finally slips into him just a bit, he gasps and scrunches his face. 

“Shit, so big.” 

“Too much?”

“Not enough!” He exclaims, facetiously.

Angus is feeling cocky. A sentiment he doesn't usually encounter, but he was definitely welcoming it. He curls his lips in and put his face in the crook of Greggs neck as he moves his hips. That got quite a reaction out of Greggory. 

“Fuck, fuck-!” He curls his toes and fidgets under Angus as his head falls back onto the couch cushion. He could feel Angus breath on his neck. His lips grazing his skin. The satisfying pounding of his insides. _God_. 

“Don't stop, kay?” Gregg pants.

“Mm-Didn't plan on it.” Angus says quickly. Gregg nods and places a hand on the man’s back in an attempts to grasp something. He claws into tender skin hard enough to leave indents in it. A deep guttural noise resonates in Angus’ throat just then. He moves faster. Harder. 

“Gregg..ugh-” Angus shuts his eyes tight and furrows his brows. He was nearing a climax already. He felt as if they had just started. Gregg could tell. Angus didn't even have to tell him. 

“Do it.”

“Now?”

“Uh huh.” He reaches between his legs and plays with himself just so he could finish with him. And so he did. Angus pushes deep into Greg and clenches his jaw as he shudders and spills his load into Gregg’s ass. That was all Greggory needed to be pushed to an orgasm. His arches his back and cums so forcefully that he coats his abdomen, chest, and even a little of his face in cum. He huffs and whimpers as he does so. When his body ultimately relaxes, he licks away a bit of the cum that had landed on his lip and smiles, looking up at Angus’ face. He’s broken a sweat. And he had kept his glasses on the entire time! No one bothered to take them off? Gregg reaches forward and takes them off his glistening face. The lenses were practically fogged. 

“Shit, dude.” He says, chuckling. 

Angus squints his eyes to inspect them. “Heh. Yeah..” 

It's quiet again. A comfortable quiet, though. After a while of relaxing on the the couch they clean themselves up and pick up the clothes strayed about the floor before heading to bed. Angus taps Gregg’s backside as they make their way to the bedroom. They're out like a light in no time.  
___________________

Fumbling. A thud. Footsteps. Rustling of clothes. 

Angus is awake now. Because of the noise, of course. Never underestimate Gregg’s capability to be loud at...what time was it? Angus grabs his glasses and looks at the alarm clock. 8am. Speaking of the devil. 

“Free pancakes!” 

Angus nearly jumps out of his skin. Why did he have to shout? “What?”

“Free pancakes at the diner! Mae is waiting!” He’s just barely got a pair of jeans on. His pant leg almost causes him to fall as he runs up the latter to the top bunk, only to playfully slap Angus on the chest. “Hurry up!” 

Angus laughs. “But I have work.”

“Ya can't skip it for today?” 

“You know I can't.”

“Please?” He pouts. 

“...Alright.” He can't say no to that face. 

“Woo!” 

Angus shakes his head and gets dressed. “Last time I do this.” He mumbles. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

END


	2. Can't Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at some point I was thinking that these chapters could actually be story driven or something, but for now they're just my smut drables for NiTW lol
> 
> Here's chapter 2!

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, _pancakes_!" 

Angus leans back in his seat and crosses his arms, trying his best to replicate genuine annoyance. All in good nature, of course. He couldn't help but let a smile crack through. 

"You're embarrassing." He mumbles. Mae only encouraged Gregg, chanting along to the pancake shanty. Whether it was because of her pure enthusiasm for pancakes or to annoy Angus further was up for debate. Angus eventually let's out a laugh, watching as Gregg and Mae bang their fists on the table in beat to their chant, causing the silverware to lightly rattle and jingle. 

"Alright, alright. Enough of that." A waiter! Finally ariving with their trey covered in an array of pancakes. Some smothered in fruit, some with marshmallows and peanut butter, chocolate chips and frosting. Truly a sight to behold as it was slid onto the table in front of the trio. Mae and Gregg were digging in before the waiter could even take his leave. Angus took it upon himself to smile and thank him before patting Gregg's back. 

"Take it easy. You act like you haven't eaten in years." 

"Maybe I haven't." He replies smugly, stuffing another pancake half into his face and taking it down easily. "They're good, try one!" 

Oh, Angus had no doubt they would be delicious. Even more of a reason to take his time to enjoy them. The plan for leasure consumption was better In theory. By the time he was on his second pancake he'd given up on the idea of a fork and knife just like the other two. He grabs pancake after pancake and rips them in half with his own hands before taking heafty bites, leaving his fingers and mouth a sticky mess. He tries to recover by wiping his face and didgets with napkins, but eventually even that proved to be a challenge. He resorted to swiping his lips with a long qiuck swivel or his tongue before sucking his fingers clean. At some point Gregg had started paying attention. 

_Big hads._ He thinks, his own lips parting, watching as Angus ripped another hot cake in half. Gregg is frozen except for his finger taping lightly on the table. He can think only of his lovers big hot mouth as he licks frosting from his thick dark lips with his tongue. Gregg's gut sinks and burns as heat rises to his face. 

"I'll be back." He announces to the table, before quickly standing and excusing himself. Mae and Angus watch with stuffed jaws as he hurries away. Weird. 

Meanwhile, Gregg was entering the single mens private toilet of the diner. He was thankful it was cleaner than usual. Leaning back against a wall, Gregg takes a deep breath and finally pulls his phone from his pocket with trembling hands. 

Angus' phone rumbles agressivly on the table top. He takes a moment to stop eating to wipe his fingers and check his messeges. Gregg. Why was _Gregg_ texting him right now? It always seems to be at the most inconvenient time. 

[Come to the bathroom.] Angus raises a brow in question. 

[For what..?]

[My foots stuck in the toilet]

Angus let's out a hearty laugh which gets the attention of Mae and a few others that happened to be sitting at near by tables. Angus swiftly puts a hand over his mouth and stands from his seat. Mae watches in curiosity. 

"What's funny? I wonna know, too!"

Angus just shakes his and steps away. "I'll be back, you keep goin'." Mae happily obliges and continues her rampage on the pancakes. 

As soon as Angus opens the bathroom door, Greggory slams into him enthusiastically, hugging him tight and kissing him on the mouth eagerly. He pulls away for a moment to lick a bit of frosting off the corner of the bigger man's lips. Angus smiles and scanns Gregg's furiously blushing face. 

"Woah, woah.." Angus murmurs, placing a hand on Greggory waist. There's a subtle clinking sound, followed by a crisp _zzzip_ and the rustling of denom. Angus blinks and glances down to see Gregg's slinder dick sticking out of the top of his jeans, already as erect as it possibly could be. A gasp escapes Angus' parting lips before his attention was on Gregg's facs again. 

"Jesus, Gregg-" He clears his throat when he realises how much his voice shook. His steadily inclineing heart rate was the blame. 

"Please blow me..." Gregg mumbles, taking hold of his length and lightly stroking. A bit of pre began to bead at his tip. 

"Can't you _wait_?" 

"I don't _wonna_ wait." Gregg answers with a pout.

"You never wonna wait." Angus grumbles, lightheartedly. 

"Exactly!"

Gregg throws his arms around Angus' neck and falls back against the wall, allowing Angus to put some of his weight on him as their lips locked. He loved feeling surrounded by this man. Engulfed, immersed, _bound_. Greggory shudders and whimpers into Angus' mouth, desperately rubbing himself against his clothed leg. "Please." He repeats. 

"Fine." It was already hard enough to say no to Gregg, and then hear he was, humping and whining, begging to be sucked off. Who could possibly turn down such an invitation? Angus reaches for the door and locks it, leaving Greggory giddy enough to bite back an exited smile and tap his toes on the tile floor. Occupied!

"You're the best, babe." Angus just hums his acknowledgement before yanking the waist of Greggorys pants down to his knees. In no rush, he peaks up at Gregg and slips his thumb over his pre slicked tip. "What's got you so excited anyway?" 

"Mm-your mouth." He sputters. 

"I know _that_. How?" Angus leans forward and playfully licks at Gregg, who was having trouble answering his question for obvious reasons. 

"You were..sucking your fingers." 

"Was I?" Angus teases. "Like how?" He leans forward a second time and takes Gregg's tip into his mouth, giving it a sudden and thorough suck, before pulling away a breath later with a quiet _plop_ of his lips. "Like that?" 

Greggory inhales sharpy and cups a hand over his mouth before exhaling in the form of a hushed yet expressive groan. His dick jumps needily in Angus' hand.

" _Yes._." He whispers behind his fingers. Angus smiles, and wets his lips, welcoming the thick warmth blooming in his stomach. 

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"What else did I do?" Agnus breathes. There was a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

Greggory shuts his eyes momentarily, trying to pull thoughts forward from his foggy mind.

"You...were licking." He says into his fingers.

"Mhmm." Angus nods and drags his tongue long and slow on the under side of Gregg's shaft, pressing his thumb just behind his balls. 

" _Fuck_ , Angus. Just blow me!" He begs, lifting his shirt and pushing his hips forward. Angus' heart skips and then sinks to his gut as he looks towards the door and listens intently, making sure no one was there to hear them. Greggory realises his error and covers in mouth again, his adams apple bobbing as he gulped. 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay." Angus assures him. 

"Can you...?" 

"Okay."

Enough teasing then. Angus slides his hand between the wall and Greggory backside, groping a hand full of his ass before taking his cock wholey into his mouth. He glanced up at Greggory as he does this and sees that he's already begun to dissolve. His foot taps sporadically against the floor, his back slides further down the wall, his eyes point straight up at the ceiling. Angus was sure that if Gregg hadn't been holding his hand over his mouth right then that his drooling would be evedent.

"Fuck, you're the best." Greggory says, dreamily. He'd started to babble. "Yes. Fuck, _yes_. You're gonna make me cum."

His coherency ultimately comes to an end as he comes inside Angus' mouth, twitching and groaning into his cupped hand. The blush on his face burned hot down his neck and shoulders, slowly. Like a flame igniting downward. Angus hummed his delight and pulled away from Greggory with a coy expression and a mouth full of spunk. He swollaws and licks hips lips, making a show of his lewd act as he looked up at Gregg, who was obviously still dumbstruck. It was a miracle Gregg didn't ask Angus of this every hour of the day.

"So, you liked it?" Angus jokes, standing from the ground with a grunt. 

"Oh, shut up." Greggory pulls his pants together and gives Angus a deep rewording kiss. He could still taste a bit of hismelf on the bigger man's tongue. He smiles into his mouth and pulls Angus close, pleased to feel a chubby rise in the crotch of his trousers. Greggory hums and pulls away from the kiss, purposefully groping his lovers rising cock. 

"Looks like you liked it, too." Gregg coos. And then there's a bang at the door. "Hey! Are you done in there or what?"

Angus glances at the door and then looks back to Greggory with an engorging hunger in his eyes. 

"They can wait." Angus says. 

Greggory couldn't agree more.


End file.
